


Of Handholding and Misshapen Pumpkins

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Hermione treats Fred to some firsts on their first date
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Of Handholding and Misshapen Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weasley, Witches, and Writers group.
> 
> Prompt: Handholding and apple cider
> 
> I wanna give a HUGE thank you to my beta GaeilgeRua and my amazing friend Kaarina Riddle who helped me get the last words I needed. Plus everyone who has helped me along the way.

  
Hermione grabbed her scarf from the rack and rushed out the door. The screen door banged shut behind her, as she hurried down the steps. A cool autumn breeze whistled through the trees as she made her way down the sidewalk, she pulled her jacket tighter, trying to find some warmth and ease her shaking. Her stomach turned and flopped with excitement, she had a date with Fred Weasley. Ginny had mentioned it to her casually during their girl's night last week that Fred had been wanting to ask her out, and when she blushed, Ginny made it happen. Hermione told her she wanted to plan it, of course, she had something in mind.

A gust of wind whipped around her, causing leaves of red, orange, and yellow to fall from a nearby tree, and she stopped for a moment to watch them. Autumn was her favourite season, and she loved watching the leaves fall, to her, it looked like they were dancing with the wind. Finally, she reached the little café she told Fred to meet her at and sat down at one of the little tables they had outside. She began bouncing her leg, feeling her stomach flutter in excitement when Fred appeared looking handsome as ever. He had let his hair grow back out just a bit, the ends barely below his ears. He was wearing a hunter green shirt, which made his eyes pop. Once he noticed Hermione, a big grin spread across his face, and he made his way over to her. 

"Hello, 'Mione."

"Hey, Fred," she replied sheepishly, her stomach turning flips. Why was she feeling like this around him?

"So what do you have in mind for us?" 

"Well, I thought we could get some apple cider, and go to the pumpkin patch."

"Um, Hermione, what is apple cider?" Fred questioned.

"You're about to find out," she laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling open the door. 

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla lingered in the air, which made Hermione stop and take a deep breath. Making their way close to the front, Fred looked at the menu with a puzzled look.

Once it was their turn at the counter, Hermione ordered two warm apple ciders, handing the money to the lady. After a few moments, the lady came back and handed over the cups. They exited the café, and once they were away from the doorway, Hermione stopped, wanting to see the reaction from Fred after his first sip.

She watched as he pulled the cup up to his nose and inhaled deeply. They each took a sip, Hermione feeling the familiar warmth down her throat, she smiled from the childhood memories it evoked. She looked over at Fred, who wasn't making a disgusted face. 

"So what do you think?"

"Well, it's not butterbeer, but it's pretty good," he answered, taking another swig.

"When I was little, my mom used to make it every fall," Hermione explained, taking his arm and leading him down the street. "I remember waking up to the smell of apples and cinnamon and running downstairs to sneak some."

"You! Sneak something!" Fred laughed and bumped her shoulder. 

They walked quietly for a few minutes, nothing but the crunch of leaves and the occasional passerby breaking the silence.

"Here we are," Hermione said as they walked up to an iron gate with “Pumpkin Patch” written in huge orange letters on a white banner.

"So what made you decide to do this, Hermione?" Fred asked as he pulled the gate open for her. 

"Well, autumn is my favourite season and what better time to do some of my favourite things with someone I really care about than now?" Hermione blurted, letting the words slip out before she thought about what she was saying. She blushed and headed through the gate, making her way through the rows of pumpkins.

Fred rushed after her, trying to catch up.

"Who is it you care about then, Hermione?" Fred asked, with a huge smirk on his face. 

Hermione blushed and turned away, but Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm only joking, Hermione, I care about you too. I have for a long time, I've just never acted on it."

She snuggled closer, breathing in his cologne. 

"Wanna look around some more? Maybe we can find some pumpkins to carve," Hermione suggested, stepping out of his arms. 

"Absolutely." Fred smiled.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in hers. She could feel the callouses on his hands, probably from years of Quidditch, she thought. They walked hand in hand through the rows, stopping every once in a while to check one out. 

She noticed a bigger-sized one, but it was kind of misshapen. She stopped and bent down. "This one is perfect. I always like funny ones, " she winked at Fred.

He chuckled softly and took it from her. They made their way to the front and stopped at a small shed where a burly looking man stood, sipping coffee. 

"Just the one?" He asked.

"Yes. £5, correct?"

The man nodded, and Hermione dug in her pocket and pulled the money out, dropping it into the man's collection can, which made a clunk when the change hit the bottom.

"So," Hermione started as they exited the gates, "are you having fun?"

"I am! Although you are going to have to teach me about muggle money," he laughed.

"I'll teach you anything you want. Are you up for a second date?"

"Absolutely, " Fred replied. He reached over, wrapping his arm around Hermione and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, lost in the moment.

When the kiss broke, Hermione smiled up at him. "Ready to carve pumpkins?" She asked breathlessly. 

"Yes. I haven't since I was a kid," he replied, his eyes glazed as if he was imagining a time long gone.

They linked hands and set off into the sunset, ready to start a new chapter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
